projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Beating the Grumps ¦ Contra III (SNES) 1
Jared wants to show his audience how to play Contra III better than the Game Grumps. Synopsis Jared watched the Game Grumps play Contra III. They whined about it the whole time. They were doing a bit. Jared wants to show the game in a different light. Jared didn't own this game, but he rented it a lot. Jared is playing on Hard. The game insults players who play on Normal. Jared called the 'C' Concussion missiles. Jared likes the posing when the plane flies past. Jared finds that shooting the fireballs doesn't work on hard. Jared poses under the fire. The turtle boss appears, and Jared dies. Jared decides to play on normal. Jared wants to like the laser, but just doesn't. Level 3 is where the game gets 'real'. Jared proves that he can defeat the fire on normal. He gets 2 lives on the first level. The turtle boss is defeated easily. Jared wants to see the turtle be destroyed rather than having a fade out. The second level is a top down, and has mode 7 graphics. Instead of jumping, the character ducks. Jared destroys all the turrets. A boss tank appears. It is not compulsory to destroy all his bits, but they drop weapons. Jared comments that the aim of his weapon is slightly different. Fighting this boss in split screen is very difficult. Jared makes it to the third level. The flamethrower is actually fun in this game. Jared likes the noise the mosquito like enemies make when they burn. Jared doesn't understand the secret behind the wall climber boss. Jared is surprised when he kills it easily. The secret is shooting him! Jared shows how to get infinite lives by shooting all the enemies on the screen. Jared busts into the 'friendship killer' room. Moving up, and leaving a co-op player behind results in death. Jared prepares for his first continue to be used up. Jared enjoys the room that can be climbed in. Jared has never seen the bosses jump onto the wall. Jared shows that he can climb like monkey bars into the boss's room. This boss is cool, as a giant monster opens up a door. There is very little safe space from the bombs. The boss closes the door on his own head! Jared rides a motorbike to start stage 4. Jared discovers how to continue spraying ammo by pressing R. Jared gets taken out by a waving rope. Dudes throw themselves out of a plane to land on Jared. Jared doesn't understand why they would be instructed to do that. Jared holds onto a missile on a helicopter with his incredible arm strength. An enemy claws up with him and attacks, knocking Jared off several times. Jared jumps across several missiles! It is difficult to do, and Jared falls off several times. A big explosion occurs, and Bill holds onto the helicopter. Jared makes it to stage 5, another top down section. Jared will continue on another video. Category:Videos Category:ProJared Plays